


I Want You Most Of All

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finds Kurt hiding at Dalton after rejecting Blaine’s proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rather Be Here

He’s never been so mortified. 

Kurt sucks in a quick breath, holds it as another pair of Dalton boys hurry down the corridor, whispering Blaine’s name. He curls in tightly on himself, squeezing his shoulders into the small dip in the wall, hidden just behind that ridiculous angel statue. 

It didn’t seem so small the last time he’d wedged himself in here, crying over Blaine. Two years hasn’t been enough to change that. He’s having a full-circle moment and it isn’t the thing of beauty Oprah’s led him to believe.

The air feels heavy and hot beneath the curtain he’s under, thick with the scent of dust and mothballs. Kurt sniffs hard, rubs his face clear of any tears just as another pair of shiny dress shoes amble slowly up the corridor. 

He hopes it’s a teacher. He hopes it’s Mike or Mercedes or Unique. He hopes it’s his  _dad_.

Sebastian Smythe peers over the angel’s head, short-haired and judgmental as he pushes aside the curtain and spies Kurt’s hiding spot. “This is a new low, even for you.”

“Go away.” Kurt clenches his hands, shoulders pulling back. “I’m not in the mood for your off-colour commentary at the moment. Go pester a freshman into giving you their lunch money.”

Sebastian doesn’t even roll his eyes, kicking out at Kurt’s boots until he pulls his legs up and away. “What is your problem? If you’ve even so much as gotten dust on these boots I’m going to-”

He nearly swallows his tongue as Sebastian drops down onto the floor beside him, flipping the curtain over them both. The air’s heavy again, full of expectation and confusion.  

Sebastian sighs. “I can’t say I ever expected you to pull a Maggie Carpenter." 

"I’m neither a bride nor engaged to be married, so that reference is offensive and incorrect,” he says but it’s odd-sounding, not as harsh as it would be if the two of them were in the daylight. Everything’s outlines and shadows between them now.

Sebastian shifts beside him. “You’d be engaged if you hadn’t run off the moment Blaine dropped to his knees in the practice room. I’ve got to wonder about the state of your sex life if the sight of your boyfriend-”

“He’s not even my boyfriend!” Kurt sucks in a quick breathe, forgetting the dust until it’s stuck to the back of his throat. He coughs. “We’ve been broken up for _months_.”

“Someone needs to tell Blaine that- he’s under the assumption that you’re just playing hard to get.”

Kurt brings his hands up to run them through his hair, only to stop himself short. “I have! Multiple times! I don’t know what else I can do.”

Sebastian hums, bringing his legs up to rest his arms across the tops of his knees. They’re close enough under the curtain for Kurt to feel the warmth of Sebastian’s thigh against the front of his calf. 

He laughs, the sound barely a noise. “I suppose I should thank you then. If you hadn’t held onto Blaine so insistently last year, I might be the one warding off engagement rings right now.”

Kurt can’t help the scoff. “I doubt anyone would mistake you for the marrying type.”

Sebastian turns to look at him, only the curve of his jaw and the shine of his eyes visible in the darkness. “I might surprise you.”

Kurt looks away- because it shouldn’t be this hard to breathe, this  _intimate_ , sitting with Sebastian of all people. 

The hall’s been quiet long enough for Kurt to wonder if he can make his escape when Sebastian nudges him. “I’m hungry.”

“What do you expect me to do about it?” Kurt asks, irritable and hot under his suit jacket. “Think long and hard before you answer that- you’re in kicking range and these shoes are still stiff.”

Sebastian smirks but keeps his comments to himself. “Come to dinner with me. I’ll help you make your escape if you’ll let me take you out.”

Kurt leans forward, almost sure he’s misheard. “I just publicly rejected a marriage proposal and you’re _asking me to dinner_?”

“Lima’s been boring without you.” Sebastian shrugs. “No one else is willing to call me a weasel to my face. I can appreciate that in a date.”

“A  _date_.”

He gives Kurt a wry look. “I know it’s not a quartet of show choirs but if you don’t want to- you’ve already turned someone down today. It shouldn’t be too hard the second time.”

Kurt can think of at least three people who are probably waiting for him outside, that number dwindles down to two when he factors in who he actually wants to see after the havoc of today. 

“I know a place that makes the best cheesecake in Ohio,” Sebastian adds casually. He doesn’t bother hiding the hint of a grin in his voice.

Oh but c _heesecake_.

Kurt flips back the curtain and gets to his feet. “You’re paying.”

Sebastian sighs. “Naturally.”

-


	2. Just To Know How It Tastes

“Was it too much?”

Trent’s head jerks up, smacking the handle of his broom sharply against the piano.  Sebastian rests his elbow on the wood, feeling the vibrations settle under his skin as he watches the scene before him unfold.

Tina hums quietly, dragging her hand up to run her fingers over Blaine’s hair. They snag on a lump of dried hair product, tugging Blaine’s head sharply to the right. 

“Maybe he’s just taking a moment to himself, you know how shy Kurt gets." 

Sebastian swallows a moment of baffled disbelief with a few of the unfamiliar faces of New Directions. "I think it gave 'too much’ the finger when you had us up at three in the morning making bags of confetti.”

Tina sets him a look that makes Sebastian sweat.

“I just meant you can buy it in bulk.” He mutters, refusing to look away. Blaine makes a small, wounded noise, turning Tina’s attention back to him. 

“Guys, maybe someone should go after Kurt?” Mercedes offers, looking around the room. “He looked really upset about um-”

“Being proposed to in a room full of fanatical choir boys with a disturbing fetish for short men?” Kitty adds tiredly before Marley jabs at her side. 

“He could use a friend,” Mercedes says pointedly. Blaine sits up, hopeful. “Maybe someone who hasn’t asked for his hand in marriage in the last twenty-four hours.”

The memory of the look of tearful humiliation on Kurt’s face sits uncomfortable and heavy just under Sebastian’s ribs. He’ll lock the doors himself if Blaine decides to seek Kurt out now.

Mike grabs her hand. “We’ll go look for him.”

“I just don’t understand what I did wrong?” Blaine says, moving to cradle his face in his hands before looking to Tina. “Did  _you_  like it?”

She flushes, much to Sebastian’s sudden understanding. “It was lovely. Kurt’s just in shock right now. He’ll come around.”

“All the shock in the world isn’t going to change that no to a yes,” someone whispers to their right. Unique sniffs when all eyes turn to her.

“Oops!” From the corner of the practice room, Sam sends them all a brief grin. “Nearly forgot the cake.”

Sebastian can almost feel the way Tina’s fury closes in on Sam with clean precision. It’s  near-physical presence in the already crowded room.

“Sam. What are you doing?”

He holds up his paper plate, cheeks ballooning as he chews. “It’s  _cheesecake_. You know this stuff goes bad once it thaws. Why waste good food?”

“Think you can spare a moment of your time to comfort your friend?” Tina asks, a saccharine sweetness to her voice that makes it known it’s not a request.  Sam chews more slowly, making a show of cutting into his cake. 

Sebastian can’t help but be impressed with anyone who can withstand the kind of viciously disapproving vibe Tina’s sends their way.

Finally, Sam swallows. “Hey, bro. You want a piece?”

Blaine waves the plate away. “It was for Kurt, his favourite. I’m lactose-intolerant." 

"Yeah, Burt totally banned it from home during the summer when he found Kurt eating an entire cake at like two in the morning.” Sam takes another bite. 

Sebastian gives the cheesecake a quick once-over, taking in the drying edges and flaking chocolate drizzle. It didn’t look like much after sitting in the stuffy practice room so long but  _opportunity_  rarely did come in a pretty package. 

“Yeah, I’m over this already. Someone wake me up when we kick these losers out?” He says to the room at large, shrugging off the sour looks. 

Sebastian’s been at Dalton for well over a year now. He’s got a list of potential hiding places in mind before he even strides from the room. 

-


	3. You'll Have No Words Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first summer. Kurt still has the mistrust Blaine left him with and a tendency for jealousy. Sebastian has feelings and an intolerance for bullshit. Their first fight.

Kurt’s curled up with his misery, blanketed in his bedroom despite the rolling summer heat. The sun’s barely a rosy glow along the window’s edge but the air’s already sticking to the backs of his knees.

It’s almost too hot to breathe and in this single moment, Kurt hates it here.

The rattle of the loft’s door opening is inevitable- Kurt’s been expecting him for hours now.

It’s quiet, even with the city sounds buzzing behind the hum of the air conditioner. Kurt sits up, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders, when Sebastian stops at the partition.

“You left before I could explain.”

It’s accusatory and questioning, the way he tilts his head. Kurt’s going to miss it once the anger burns out of him.

“What does it matter? I’ve seen this scene before.” Hit the lights and exit the stage.

“Are you serious right now?” Sebastian coils in on himself, gearing up for a fight. “Of course it fucking matters- you’ve got it in your head it’s the same crap, different day in the tearful rendition of The Life of Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt flicks the blanket off his shoulders, turning to kneel in the middle of his mattress. He wobbles. “Are you honestly going to deny that the guy determined to work his hand down the back of your pants didn’t know you? I know New York’s a little wild, Sebastian but that’s a whole new level of handshake.”

 "I knew him long before I got it into my head that I wanted  _you_ ,“ he says, tall and unashamed. Kurt knows he’s being unfair, aware of his unbending bias with a keen, sharpness that’s hard to swallow. 

"It’s always going to be like this with you and all the people you’ve had before….there’s so much to fight against.”

Sebastian crosses the room to kneel on the edge of the bed. He’s tired-eyed, his shirt rumpled and smelling of the heat outside. “Kurt, I don’t take well with jealously. If I didn’t want to be with you, here and now,  _I’d tell you_. No mixed signals or two-timing for the hell of it." 

Something shudders in Kurt’s chest, scared and hopeful. "That’s what you’re going to offer me?”

“It’s honest- which is a hell of a lot more than anyone else has given you.” Sebastian touches him then, firm and sure-handed around the waist. “I want you- I can’t see that changing any time soon. I want your weird morning rituals and your loud, annoying roommates.”

Kurt fights at a smile, lips twitching as he leans in to rest his cheek against Sebastian’s shoulder. “This conversation has done wonders for my already bruised ego.”

“Yeah, I’m shit at saying the nice stuff but- _of course_  I want the nice stuff. I want you around to irritate the fuck out of me.” He brush the rough pads of his thumbs over the waistband of Kurt’s sleep pants. “I want to be better than what we’ve had but you’ve got to trust me to be honest with you.”

The fight slinks out of Kurt, defeated and small. He smiles at the weightlessness in it’s place. “Look at you, almost sweet with your kinds words.”

Sebastian works  _his_  hands down  _Kurt’s_  sleep pants, palms rubing against bare skin. “I can be sweet, I’ll be so sweet-”

Kurt tumbles over, laughing as they get stuck in his blankets. There’s a pillow somewhere, lodged uncomfortable against the small of his back but it’s forgotten in the way Sebastian tugs off  his pants, fingers trailing down the back of his thighs.

“First fight,” he says softly, pleased to be through to the other end of it. 

“First? You called me an uncultured swine with no appreciation for emotional depth just this morning.”

Kurt hooks his legs around Sebastian’s waist, hands reaching for his fly. “You said Les Mis was  _boring_.I-”

“It is boring. Shut up and hand me a condom.”

“Why am I even sleeping with you-oh  _God_.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: aug2013


End file.
